


氤氲间(上)

by ENIDZZ



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ENIDZZ/pseuds/ENIDZZ
Summary: 整个世界快倒下来了，我们却挑上这个时候来恋爱。
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Jeon Wonwoo
Kudos: 6





	氤氲间(上)

【2019】  
楚辞有云:兰膏明烛，华镫错些。意指带兰香的明烛燃着，华美的灯盏错落有致。简单八字，一派令人沉迷的幻境。

洪知秀双手放在大衣的口袋里微仰着头，生来多水的眸子里映出所在的巷中高高悬挂的一排排灯笼，一个挨着一个，连出一大片鲜红。各家各户的门口虽无明烛，但门口颇为复古的灯盏却争相亮着，将黑漆漆的走道照得寻不到一处阴影，倒是像极了他前些天从老经典中读到的场景。

崔胜澈将车停在巷口，一下车就被迎面吹来的冷风刮到，冷得他哆嗦了好几下，拢着外套急急忙忙地走进小巷，没几步就看到洪知秀站在路中央打量着一家屋檐下高悬的灯笼，表情痴得不行，没忍住就乐了。赶了几步到他面前站定，转向同一方向，既有灯笼，又有意想不到的光亮，多少有点刺眼，看了没几下就垂下头来揉眼睛。

“看了那么久了，眼睛不难受吗？”

洪知秀这才停止观望，垂眸下来笑他:“没你的闪亮大眼，不难受。”

“啧啧，看看我们洪经理，五年次生意人果然不是白当的，现在调侃上司都这么顺口了。”

“那是。”洪知秀笑意不改，伸手在他肩上拍了拍，“崔总不开心的话，新年第一天开了我就是了。”

崔胜澈嗤笑两声，上手将他肩膀一揽，带着往里巷走，一边走还不忘扮委屈:“这家菜馆我打听了好久，一般人还找不到，想着今年你辛苦请你吃顿好饭，你倒好，几句话不到就让我开了你。”

洪知秀由他带着走，乐呵归乐呵，就是不理会他的假委屈。

两人一路走到里巷，在一扇老旧大门前停下，崔胜澈先洪知秀一步上前敲门，不一会儿门就此里面开了，一个二十出头的姑娘上前来，客气地询问有没有预定一类的流程话，待崔胜澈一一报上后，引导着二人上了二楼。

这家私房菜名气不小，可真真正正找起来极其难找，崔胜澈提前两个月就开始托人打听，一打听到立刻敲了个年底的预定，一则是为了和自己的得力助手安安静静吃顿舒服饭，二则是为了避开平时生意场上的熟人。市区的饭店太容易遇见，只要一遇见，就免不了推杯换盏，最后菜没吃几口，装一肚子酒水回去还头昏眼花。

洪知秀一路上好奇的打量就没停过，一边看一边嘟囔市里有好地方非跑这么远，崔胜澈走在前面，时不时回头看他，最后干脆放慢脚步和他并排走。

“我叫您爸行了吗？您可别说了，明明知道我不去市内的馆子是有原因的……”

“是，崔总有理。”洪知秀立刻退让，“想吃顿安生饭嘛，我这不是跟您来了？”

“知道还叨叨！”崔胜澈佯装愤怒，一把将他毛茸茸的脑袋卡在自己臂弯，拖着走了几步，闹够了又立刻放开。

跟着服务员一路走过去，有的独间门开着，有的则闭得严严实实，眼看着快抵达终点，一顿梦寐以求的精致好饭在招手，崔胜澈又不由自主地走快了些，只是这一步踏出去，后悔便接踵而至了。

路过最后一个亮着灯的独间时，门是大开的，里面的人和雀跃的崔胜澈对上了眼，立马放下筷子，扔一屋子人在里面，自个儿跑了出来，亲切地拉住了崔胜澈冰凉的手。

笑容在脸上凝固不久又化作春风吹向他人，崔胜澈扯着嘴笑出了签合同的标准露齿笑，亲切地回握对方的手，言不由衷道:

“真是好久没见了，周靖。”

安生饭因为发小的热情邀请变成了合家欢，周靖一大家子都在饭桌上，眼神有意无意地往洪知秀身上瞟。崔胜澈他们是熟悉的，毕竟是一个大院出来的人，可他身边这位相貌不凡的年轻人，他们之中竟没有一个称得上熟悉的。

洪知秀无所谓被打量，心里暗笑崔胜澈怕什么来什么的这一出，安静地坐在一旁给自己夹菜吃。

周靖当他是客不忍冷落，特意安排三人挨着坐下，默默地多取了一个分酒器给两人倒酒，前面不过是应付着抿一抿，微醺感来袭后，三个男人放开喝已是必然。不过崔胜澈体恤洪知秀不喜白酒的味道，自己喝了更多。

两人你来我往间没少提起在大院的事，气氛也比伊始热闹不少，桌上其他人知道他们感情好，吃过饭后便先行散了，留他们三人在独间。崔胜澈要了壶梅子酒来，同他继续叙旧，洪知秀在一旁听着，偶尔夹点菜吃，基本不怎么插话。

也不知怎的，大院的事说得挺高兴，可一提到崔胜澈和家里决裂，拖着行李离开，气氛就变得有些伤感了。崔胜澈笑嘻嘻地替自己倒了点酒端起来喝几口，叹着气拍拍发小的肩算是安慰。

“太快了，我老是觉得你和全圆佑那臭小子一个抱我腿一个夺我箱子的事还是昨天，一晃眼你已经成家立业有下一代了。”

“就是说啊。”周靖眼中多了几分怀念，“你也是倔，说转业就转业，说下海就下海，本来还担心你在外面磕碰，结果这几年风生水起的，倒是我们这些吃公饭的得反过来羡慕你了。”

“你少来。”崔胜澈哼了一声，“都已经从一个兵蛋子变成少校了，坚持走到底，少说也能捞个师级职位过过瘾，羡慕我们这些挣辛苦钱的干嘛？你说是吧知秀？”

突然被点名的洪知秀刚喝了口汤，也没仔细听他俩前面的话，但直觉是崔胜澈需要一个肯定，便毫不犹豫地点点头还附和了一句是。

周靖的注意力终于从发小转到这位新朋友身上，人他不是第一次见了，崔胜澈有个副业，一个不大不小的茶馆，好茶多，新茶进的又勤，不少人一有空就去品茶，负责接待的都是眼前这位，他跟着几个旧友去过几次，大印象就是话不多但是极有分寸的人，今日难得近距离听他开口，连忙递上美酒一杯。

洪知秀笑着接过后说了句我干了便仰头将酒一饮而尽。

周靖见他痛快，十分高兴地随之一饮而尽，饮罢才像想起了什么似的，冲着洪知秀你了半天，最后大腿一拍。  
“我就说听你名字耳熟，你是不是姓洪？”   
“你怎么知道？”  
“嗨，那咱们之间还是有熟人的。”周靖有一种猜对了谜底的兴奋，连拍了崔胜澈胳膊好几下，“圆佑那小子没少提起，我听多了就记下了。”  
这不是席间第一次出现全圆佑的名字，却是令人心情最为复杂的一次，崔胜澈听罢几乎是立刻扭头去看洪知秀，对方没他想象中的一脸黯淡，但也实在算不上高兴。刚准备打着哈哈将话题绕过去，洪知秀却主动开了腔。  
“全圆佑都说什么了？”  
“也没什么，就是夸你，一个劲儿地夸。”  
“是嘛？”洪知秀笑眯眯地给他杯中斟酒，又给自己也满上，“我老担心他骂我，多谢你这份实诚，这下我心里踏实了。”  
周靖听罢哈哈大笑，笑完又与他碰杯:“你心放肚子里吧，那可是大院最乖的孩子了，和我还有胜澈这种皮孩子不一样。”  
崔胜澈紧盯着洪知秀碰杯过后再次一饮而尽，短短几十秒，脑子飞速运行，掐着他放下酒杯的时间，刚想将话题岔开，哪知周靖提起全圆佑滔滔不绝，第一名的成绩毕业，基层待了两年就进了机关，年纪轻轻的已经是干部，虽说还是个连职，但老爷子退休了仍有余力推他一把，含着金汤匙一路顺风顺水，旁人看着眼红又难以企及。  
全圆佑优秀洪知秀早已明了，听别人这么评价还是第一次，嘴角挂着浅笑听罢，还是忍不住摇摇头，对这种说法进行了否定。  
“金汤匙的确不是谁都能有，但也不是每个含着金汤匙的都扶得起来，刘禅天生金贵，可诸葛亮在旁辅佐还是没让他成为一代明君，全圆佑的确比其他人顺遂，但他的顺遂也是基于本人足够优秀。”  
周靖尴尬了片刻，手在后脑勺挠了挠，一脸疑惑:“圆佑我是熟的，他怎么样我当然知道，就是兄弟你……听起来很了解他？”  
“私交不深，但我佩服他。”  
谎话早都说习惯了，洪知秀反应很快地解了周靖的疑惑，场子也不再那么尴尬，周靖彻底拿他当了知情者，拉着他纵情品尝美酒不说，还爆了不少崔胜澈从前的糗事，三人之间和和气气。  
坐在中间的崔胜澈左看看右看看，时不时发出傻乎乎的笑声，酒过三巡后，更是一动不动地盯着右手边的洪知秀，看着那壶梅子酒在他手上一点点消耗殆尽。  
最后一杯酒下肚，他憨笑着将脸埋进在桌上搭好的双臂，听着耳边不止的动静，直到一双手将他拉起，又拽着他的胳膊往外套里塞。  
洪知秀酒量不错，也没喝多少白酒，站得稳不说，还能把周靖送上出租车，又返回给趴在桌沿的醉鬼套上外套。  
“又是……一肚子酒……嗝！”  
崔胜澈酒嗝一出，少女似的捂住了嘴。  
洪知秀极有耐心地帮他穿外套戴围巾，又难以忽略他唯一没遮住的眼睛，眼珠像两颗又大又甜的葡萄，周围的眼白里带着点红，看起来无辜又脆弱。他知道这是有话讲，他甚至猜得到被手挡住的话，刻意忽略不礼貌，可他真的不想听。  
“送你回家啦。”  
“洪知秀。”  
“干嘛？”  
“你是不是不高兴？”  
“你哪里看出来我不高兴了？”洪知秀说着，拉着他往外带，“喝多了就赶紧回家睡觉。”  
崔胜澈倔着不走，混沌的眸子间浓云散去，清明得不得了。手一伸拽住要走的人拉回面前，注视着天天看日日看也没能看腻的脸颊，一字一句都往对方心上捅刀子。  
“全圆佑今天相亲去了，对不对？”  
“对。”洪知秀甩开他钳制着自己的手，缓缓拾起碎落一地的情绪，毫不退让，嘴角一扯，一记讥讽的弧度，“但是关我屁事。”  
踩了猫尾巴的崔胜澈自然不会得到温柔对待，被人颇为粗暴地丢进了出租车后座，又被巨大的甩门声惊得往另一边窗挪了一大截。洪知秀冷着张脸，趴在前排车窗，客客气气地给司机递上车费，又报了地址。车子发动的声音响起，口袋里的手机也震了三震，拿出来一看，几十个未接来电都是一个人打的，白眼一翻又将其塞回衣兜，自己捏着从崔胜澈身上取来的车钥匙前去找车。  
早在饭局散前他就提前找好了代驾，手指在钥匙上一按，车门解了锁，他拉开副驾的门钻进去，顺手将车子发着，打开了里面的暖风，周身的冷总算没那么夸张了。  
托代驾的福回到家，时候已经不早，和对方告别后，他沿着地库的指示牌一路边走边看，七拐八拐才找到电梯，心下发愁明早能否成功找到车的位置。真不是他迷糊，买了房之后，手头一直不那么宽裕，代步工具也就暂时没考虑，要不是今天替崔胜澈存车，他也没机会在这偌大的地库里走来走去。  
电梯带着洪知秀一路向上，不是人多的时段，中间压根没停，只听了一声叮咚便已是家的那层，迈步出去的同时也低下头在身上找家门钥匙，钥匙没找到，倒是看到了另一个人的鞋尖，联想之前的几十通电话，不用抬头都知道是谁。  
若无其事地继续找钥匙，家门已经被人打开，他顺势抬头，正对上熟悉的柳叶眼，还有那之上覆着的银边眼镜，是在饭桌上被提及了无数次的全圆佑。  
“带了钥匙怎么不进去？”  
全圆佑往旁边闪了点，顺手将门又拉过去些。  
“我也刚来。”  
洪知秀点点头，钥匙也懒得找，一言不发地进屋，头也不回地叮咛:“记得反锁。”  
全圆佑修长的手指刚好将门锁下的纽旋了一圈，高兴地放开手转过身去。  
“就知道你会这么说。”  
洪知秀仍是不回头，自顾自地脱了身上的大衣抛在沙发背上，内里的白色毛衣显得他整个人异常柔软，如身上的织料般细腻，让人忍不住想要上前抱在怀里感受。  
全圆佑外套一脱也抛在同一地方，正好压在了那件被主人随意丢弃的大衣之上，他无心为这样的巧合惊讶，焦急的步子越来越快，最终成功截住了要去倒水喝的洪知秀，刚一抱上就被毫不留情地推开。  
“我真的渴。”  
洪知秀一边说着一边往厨房走，还没挨到门边，整个人腾空而起，好一阵天旋地转后，他双手下意识地搂住了全圆佑的脖子，又不得已和他来了一次漫长的对视。  
“相亲的时候我满脑子都是你。”  
“相亲顺利吗？”  
几乎是同时开口，又同时再次陷入沉默。全圆佑叹了口气，将他放回地面，又圈着腰把人固定在自己面前，看了一眼又一眼，抬起手来，勾着他的下巴，凑过去黏黏糊糊地亲。  
他今晚似乎格外有耐心，不似以往凶猛地攻城略地，颇为爱惜地吮吻着洪知秀果冻一样的唇，短暂分离之时，还能听到气泡破裂一般的水声，短暂急促，带着点情色意味。  
洪知秀靠在他怀里，不知不觉地闭上了眼。一边享受着温柔，一边恨自己总是轻而易举地丢盔弃甲。双腿被吻得直发软，从发梢到脚尖都轻飘飘的，拿不出一点力气，挠痒痒似的推了一把又认命地环住他劲瘦的腰，顺着脊柱上上下下描绘。  
零丁的回应已经足够催情，全圆佑用好听的低音哼笑着离开，满意地看着平素冷静惯了的人为自己面色潮红，眼中水汽缭绕，小腹中一团火焰升腾起来，迫着他很快又重新凑了过去，手不老实地抓住衣摆，一点点向上提。  
洪知秀逃开他的啃咬，顺从地举起双手，任他将毛衣褪去，自己也不甘示弱地动手解他的纽扣。两人边走边亲，一路过去撞掉了不少东西，掉在地板上声响不小，但无人在意。  
洪知秀累得要死，偏偏今晚全圆佑比以往热情，按着他陷入床铺扒了个一干二净，小狼狗似的在脖间胸前，甚至大腿上留下属于自己的印记，就连挺入时都像个第一次经历情事的毛糙少年，待他适应后便发了狠地顶弄，几个回合下来，身子骨都要散架。  
眼看着自己又被抱起背对着全圆佑坐了下去，想说的话全因为前所未有的深度梗在喉咙，变为了不成调子的呻吟。  
“你……慢点……哈啊！”  
全圆佑扶着他的腰又是一记撞击，嘴唇贴过来将他的耳垂肉叼进口中，故作听不清，含糊着问什么。  
洪知秀头脑一片昏沉也能留出点空间想明白他这是在欺负人，尽管张嘴便发出勾人的声音，但还是不屈地用手拍身后人的腿。  
“全圆佑……你给我嗯……轻点啊……”  
“知道了。”  
全圆佑嘴上答应着，又将他翻了过来，重新压回床上，居高临下地注视着他汗津津的模样，满眼迷恋，低下头索吻的同时手拉起他的腿搭在肩上，再次冲撞起来，速度比之前更快，力道也更重。  
洪知秀嗯嗯啊啊半晌，彻底放弃了抗议丢开精神，只随着本能叫喊，直到腿根处袭来一阵滚烫，快要哑掉的嗓子才得以休息。  
折腾的劲过了，全圆佑直挺挺地倒在床上，双眼望着天花板，唯有手掌活动着，不住地摩挲贴在自己胸膛上的脑袋，在乳头被人恶意咬痛后发出低呼。  
洪知秀玩够了，趴着听他的心跳，手指在腹肌上滑来滑去。   
“你还没回答我相亲相得怎么样。”  
覆在脑袋上的大手滞了一瞬，减慢了摩挲的速度。  
“不怎么样。”全圆佑盯着胸膛上乌黑的发旋，“我不会再去了。”  
“给你安排正事你不去，那你想干嘛？上天？”  
“对啊，我就是想上天。”  
洪知秀停下指尖的玩笑，撑着他的胸膛抬起头来，一脸严肃，同进门前冷若冰霜的样子无异。  
“你要干嘛？”  
“很简单。”全圆佑笑着，大手抚过他的眉间，撩开遮了眼睛的头发，“我要和家里摊牌。”  
最糟糕的情况摆在了眼前，洪知秀自激情过后的余韵抽离，随手拿了件衣服给自己套上，从床头柜摸出烟和打火机，一言不发地靠着窗点了一支，吸入近几天以来的第一口尼古丁。烟燃至手指前，灼热感渐渐加重，他吐出一口烟气来，转身去往卫生间，将还在燃烧的烟头丢进了马桶。  
看不见外面的全圆佑是什么表情，洪知秀对着卫生间的镜子，在自己脸上看到了熟悉的迷茫，不确定，还有很少见到的慌乱，忍不住低下头去嘲笑自己，老大不小的人了，居然还能随随便便因为几句话自乱阵脚。  
再抬头时，同样随意套了件上衣的全圆佑不知何时来到了门边，倚着门框，透过镜子将他的无措和错杂尽收眼底，无奈苦笑。  
“我是认真的。”  
“嗯。”洪知秀胡乱地应了，低下头去回避他的视线。  
“洪知秀。”全圆佑一腔热气在消极的反应中冷却下来，心里堵上一团棉花，闷得快要窒息，“我不能没有你，你怎么就是不信呢？”  
拧开水龙头，洪知秀接了一抔水扑在自己脸上，可惜力道控制不佳，额前的发彻底浸湿，难看地贴在了额面上。 全圆佑叹息着拽下挂在墙边的毛巾递过去，见他不接干脆自己把人扳过来帮忙擦脸。  
没擦几下，洪知秀忽然抬眸望过来，眼睛藏在散乱的发中看不真切，唯有带着哀求的眸光不惧遮挡，穿透了碎发，直到全圆佑眼底。  
喉头滚过几番后，他动了动嘴唇.。  
“圆佑，你不能胡闹。”

【2014】  
“胡闹。”  
这是第一次面对面坐下交谈时，洪知秀说过的话，也是他对全圆佑说过最多的两个字。  
14年是洪知秀二十几年的人生中最看不见光亮的一年，也是全圆佑面对着数不清的掌声喝彩，第一次感到了无生趣的一年。  
也就是这一年，他们两个遇到了。  
洪知秀记得那天，毕业季和夏天一同到来，六月初的南方比北方炎热不少，他一路躲着太阳，在道路一边的树下沿着阴凉走。 远远就能看见校史馆门口站着一个少女，打着伞东张西望，手上还挎着个纸袋，一眼望到他更是兴奋得要蹦起来，几步小跑着过来不说，还分外殷勤地帮他打伞。  
不好意思让女孩子家这般，洪知秀顺手接过了遮阳伞。  
“找不到别人了吗？”  
“别人没你背得顺啊学长。”女孩子笑笑，将纸袋递给他，“老师都说了，我要是找不到比我好的，回头我也不用当这个讲解员了。”  
接过袋子一看，里面是件崭新的白色衬衫，洪知秀望了半天才挑眉:“说错了不管啊，而且……老师让不让我去还是未知数。”  
“管别人怎么说，校史馆的大家伙都替你委屈呢。”学妹一提这件事就来气，“也不知道是哪个黑心的散布谣言，太讨厌了。”  
洪知秀闻言一怔，不再接话。虽说散布帖子确实不对，可他对里面的内容不想否认半点，一个字也没错，有什么好争辩的？  
两人刚到校史馆门口就看见一辆惹眼的越野停在了门口的车位上，一时都有些惊讶。这处的车位平常都拿路障挡得严严实实，今天居然被清开用来停放外来车辆。还没打量够，车门就被人推开了，一个高高瘦瘦的年轻人从车上跳下，又匆匆忙忙绕去另一边扶出一位满头银丝的老人。  
那老人一看见他们站在门口，由年轻人扶着走快了些，和蔼地上前询问。  
“同学，请问一下，校友重聚的活动是在这里办吗？”  
“是的。”  
洪知秀冲她笑笑，悄悄用手戳了戳学妹，没得到回应，转过头去一看，好家伙，正盯着老人家身边的年轻人大花痴呢，顺着她的视线看过去，那位年轻人也正好眼眸含笑地在回望。他暗暗推了学妹一下，对方回过神来，忙乐乐呵呵地上去扶老人家，一边走还一边贴心地说时间还早，可以先带她去一楼的报告厅休息。  
旁边的年轻人也跟着一起走，没几步就被老人家打发着去别的地方停车。  
“奶奶！”年轻人不高兴，“门口的车位留着就是停车用的啊。”  
老人家拉下脸唬他:“你怪谁啊？让你借辆低调点的，你倒好，快去！”  
“哦。”  
被留在原地的年轻人有些不知所措，挠着后脑勺转过身来，在原地踌躇片刻，上前拦住了要一起进去的洪知秀。  
“那个……除了这里，你还知道学校的哪里有停车位吗？最好……不那么好找的。”  
洪知秀点点头，觉得有趣:“不那么好找的倒是有，不过你找得见吗？”  
“你帮帮我啊。”年轻人笑嘻嘻地回道。  
“可我等下还要重要的事要做。”  
“没关系，你给我指路，我开快点，很快就能回来。”  
“在学校开快点？”  
看着他在自己的蓄意调侃中慌张无措，洪知秀抑郁了许久的心终于寻到了一丝新鲜空气。面前人看起来比自己要小几岁，清瘦却高挑，着一件淡蓝色的短袖，简简单单的牛仔裤板鞋，还有那头利落的短发，清清爽爽，光是看着都足够赏心悦目。  
“还有点时间，走吧。”  
洪知秀不再废话，径直走向了越野车。年轻人也很快跟了过来，见他站在车门前不动还温柔提醒了一下车门没锁。  
道谢后洪知秀坐进了副驾，一双眼扫过内饰，全皮纯黑内饰和操作台，底盘高的关系，视野也比轿车开阔。  
“这车怎么样？”年轻人坐进驾驶座关上门，扭头看着他。  
洪知秀伸出手在座椅上摸了摸，由衷赞叹:“部队的车哪有差的？”  
“这么快就被你看出来了，我们可是挂着地方车牌开过来的。”  
“牌是地方车牌，但是车一看就不是地方车，不然你奶奶也不会让你找别的地方停了。”洪知秀说着也扭过头，回看他，“还有你的头发，像你这个年纪的男生很少有人喜欢把头发剪那么短，你是军校的学生吧？”  
年轻人愣了愣，手在头顶摸摸，笑着扭过头去，发动了车子:“话都让你说了，还都说对了，那我就不给你介绍了，不过，你还是让我知道一下你的名字吧。”  
“不用了吧，帮个忙而已。”  
“你都知道我什么身份和这车的来历了。”  
多幼稚的理由？洪知秀哼了一声，颊边浮现一抹浅笑。  
“我叫洪知秀，是这个学校大四的学生。”  
“认识你很高兴。”年轻人踩上脚油门，车子驶进了主道，“我叫全圆佑。”  
两个人找地方停好车，一路聊着回了校史馆，从南方人北方人聊到学校，又聊到当地小吃，到大门口时，离活动开始只余了十几分钟，急得跳脚的学妹穿过大厅人群抓住洪知秀，冲全圆佑说了句帅哥拜拜就拉着人去换衣服带麦克风了，全都准备好后又把他直接推去了老师面前。  
都是自己带过的孩子，老师看见洪知秀，纵使心态复杂也很高兴他可以来解自己的燃眉之急，想了半天，最终手搭在他肩头用力捏了捏:“去吧，什么都别想好好讲。”  
作为校史馆曾经最好的讲解员，洪知秀的能力毋庸置疑，被派去给一众老校友做新展馆的讲解，一大群头发花白的耄耋老人跟随着他，将墙上的一张张老照片一一看过，偶尔在勾起回忆的地方停下，和自己身边的后代讲从前少年时的事。他看着他们，没由来的一阵感慨，别人的少年时代总是精彩的，回忆也是美丽的彩虹色，唯有他这个当代青年，黑白灰的回忆在脑中变换。  
全圆佑没挤进内圈，确认了自家奶奶的位置后便寻了个人头不密集的角度，站在外围观察洪知秀。他换了件白衬衫，没显得成熟，倒是越发稚嫩。黑色的发丝软软地分在额头两边，露出一点点光洁的额面来，一双眼睛扑闪扑闪，就算隔了很远也能感到其中散发的各色光芒。  
他也许不知道，早在他还在校史馆对面的路边时，就已经被注意到了。全圆佑开着车进了校园，瞧见指示牌上限制的速度将车速降了下来，只是限速二十对于一辆越野来说实在憋屈，慢吞吞的车沿着路面向最前方的右拐指示牌进发着，手指在方向盘不耐烦地敲了一下又一下，正想着要不要偷偷提点速就听见副驾驶的奶奶咯咯地笑，他循着笑声别过脸去问怎么了。  
老人家指了指前方站在路边的一男一女说真好啊，顺便吐槽了一下远在家中的爷爷年轻时不懂浪漫。全圆佑故意说要把这话转告爷爷，被老人家抬起拳头捶了一下，眼睛却穿过深色的玻璃膜落在了路边的洪知秀身上，一眼也足够惊艳。在都是男孩子的部队院校待久了，很少见这样的人，看起来整个人都不那么真实，既不粗糙，也落不到地面，像天边的一团云，不知什么时候就会悄悄飘走。  
全圆佑多想再看几眼，但车子已然路过，难再回头，说不出的一抹失落盘踞在头顶，他只盼着那人等他停下车走近，不要匆匆离去。  
兴许是老天爷听到他的心声，不仅没让他失去那团云，还将其送到了面前。  
现下他穿着和云一色的衬衫，身上挂着讲解员的牌子，耳边别着耳麦，笑意盈盈地注视着围在身边的长者们，一言不发的样子吸引人，开口说话的样子也吸引人，无意中释放着只属于自己的魔力，全圆佑隔了那么远却觉得自己成了这满场人中唯一被选中的那一位，中了他的魔咒，难以自拔。  
常规的展厅讲解长达半个小时，一结束，全圆佑便忘记了先去找自家奶奶，迈着步子痴痴地往前走，赶在那个白色的身影离去前站在了他面前。  
洪知秀低着头摘挂在身上的小扩音器，没由来地感到眼前的光亮被挡去不少，一抬眼，又是方才那位军校的全同学，他的五官锋利精致，看起来是绝顶聪明的精明相，现在却露着牙齿，笑出几分傻气。  
“还有事吗全同学？”  
“没事。”全圆佑摇摇头，朝着他伸出手，“你带手机了吗？”  
“干嘛？”  
“我手机忘在车上了。”乖孩子全圆佑捂着口袋里的手机，面不改色心不跳地撒谎，“我要打个电话找一下我奶奶。”  
洪知秀挑着眉看他捂着裤缝的手，笑着摇头，从口袋中摸出手机递给他。  
全圆佑接过来，小心翼翼地点着屏幕，在拨号键盘上一点点敲下自己的号码播出去，等了足够长的时间才挂断，而后在他怀疑的目光中一脸无辜地将手机还了回去。  
“谢谢。”拿到了号码的全圆佑难掩兴奋，正对着他后退了好几步才转身，“我去找我家老太太了，再见。”  
洪知秀冲他挥挥手，目送他消失在大厅后，拿起手机翻到通话记录的界面，看着那一长串号码，最终手指长按几秒，点在了弹出来的垃圾箱符号上，又将手机放回原处。  
他删得干脆利落，却在当晚接到了一个陌生号码的来电，下午那道熟悉的声音通过听筒传过来，多少有些失真，他停了半天才犹豫地试探。  
“全同学？”  
“你果然没存。”电话那头的声音听起来并不生气，“不过也幸好没存，那真的是我奶奶的手机号。”  
“你有什么事吗？”  
“也没什么事，白天有和你讲，我明天下午就回学校去了。”  
“所以？”  
“中午方便见个面吗？”  
“不方便。”  
“这样啊。”全圆佑的声音听上去很是愉悦，“那打个赌吧，如果我明天找到你了，中午就一起吃个饭吧。”  
“好啊。”洪知秀嗤笑一声，要是他待在宿舍寸步不移，还能输了不成，“你尽管试试看。”  
“好的。”  
挂了电话没多久，又一条短信送进了手机，洪知秀拿起来一看，还是那个号码发的。  
“十一点，准时让你看到我。”  
神经病。洪知秀哼了一声，将手机丢去一边，抱起自己的电脑打开了游戏，加载中的进度条前，他忍不住回想着那条短信翻了个白眼，这么大的学校，就不信那人有本事找得到。  
但他忘记了自己对那位军校生的评估，绝顶聪明的精明相似乎不是说说而已。第二天上午，距离十一点不过十几几分钟，同一屋的室友将他从被窝中拽了出来，嘴里也不停地催促着。  
迷迷糊糊发出一声疑问，洪知秀气急败坏地坐起来问什么情况，室友颇为怪异地看他一眼。  
“你都不知道谁来找你啊？”  
“谁？”  
“不知道，说是来给你送外卖的。”  
“哈？”  
顶着鸡窝头，一身随意的短袖短裤下了楼，洪知秀揉了揉眼睛一看，全圆佑正扣着一副墨镜靠在车边，见他出来先是挥了挥手，随后又低下头去，肩膀抖个不停。  
皱着眉倒回楼门口的镜子前，洪知秀也被自己吓了一跳，奈何人已经来了，再回去换衣服又显得刻意。抬头看了眼墙上的时钟，还有几分钟十一点，猛然想起前一天晚上的赌约，他挫败地捂住脸，以邋里邋遢的模样走了过去。  
全圆佑抬手看了一眼腕上的表，满意地点点头。  
“看样子我还来早了。”  
“你怎么……找过来的？”  
“你的老师没有告诉你啊？”全圆佑皱着鼻子笑出猫咪纹，“我昨晚陪着我家老太太和你们校史馆的老师一起吃了晚饭，他还挺了解你的，我能在这儿，多亏了他。”  
洪知秀很少被噎得说不出话，嘴唇动了又动后，肩膀一耷拉算是彻底放弃了。  
“等我一下，我去换身衣服，不会很久。”  
妥协的信号已发出，全圆佑藏在墨镜背后的眼睛弯成两道桥，在他转身离开的瞬间，欣慰地摸了摸自己的胃，不枉费昨晚努力灌下的酒水了。  
一定是疯了。  
他看着洪知秀脑袋上翘起的呆毛这样想着。

【2019】  
全圆佑来家里一向来得勤，但每次都是匆匆来匆匆去。  
洪知秀在自己柔软的大床上睁开眼时，床的另一半早都没了温度，手脚伸过去一片冰凉。撑着床沿坐起身子，简简单单的动作将他刺激得龇牙咧嘴，全圆佑昨夜着实算不上温柔，折腾了那么久，稍微一动就感觉浑身都要散架了似的。  
慢吞吞地下了床挪进卫生间，洪知秀打开镜前灯，冷色的光源照得他整张脸惨败白如鬼，一点血色都没有，脖侧的印记已由鲜红变为紫色，在他细腻的肌理之上，又惹眼又突兀。  
到底是成年人，就算有疙瘩在心头除不去，该做的事也一件不会落下。他才不会天真到认为崔胜澈请一顿饭的只是单纯地为了和他一起安生吃饭，年末忙，越是这个时候，自由就越少，过不了节不说，还要陪着他打飞的到处跑。  
这次一走又是一礼拜，洪知秀晓得有好些要收拾，奈何力气全被全圆佑和那句惊雷一样的和家里摊牌抽走，从柜子里拿出的衣服一件没叠，胡乱的地拢在一起，又随意地收拾了些常用药和洗漱用品丢进箱子里就给扣上了。距离下午的航班还有一会儿，他打消了吃中午饭的念头倒回床铺准备再睡一会儿，滚进被窝前订了个闹钟，想了想还是给全圆佑发了条微信过去。  
玉桂头像那一栏还标示着有未读消息，洪知秀看着那个头像，想起自己嫌弃全圆佑一个大男人用这么可爱的卡通狗，最后被对方抓过去吻到气喘吁吁，还得到一句因为像你，深感得不偿失之余多少有些受用。  
点进私聊界面，映入眼帘的就是昨晚八点全圆佑发的消息，说是一会儿去你家，洪知秀看得直叹气，手指点在对话框上，又在弹出来的键盘上跳来跳去。  
全圆佑正在机关办公室听对桌同事侃大山，听见手机有了动静，拿起来一看是洪知秀发的。  
“我要出差，你这周不用来了，家里没人。”  
要不是之前听崔胜澈提过一嘴，他真的会认为洪知秀这是临阵脱逃，本想回句去哪，想来自己又不可能追过去，又将打好的字删了，打上一句在外面出差注意安全，能不喝酒就别喝了。  
洪知秀敷衍地回了个点头的表情，将手机丢在床头柜上，躲进床铺进入了第二个梦境。  
他睡得太早，以至于忽略了全圆佑丢过来的又一记炸弹，玉桂狗的头像旁又有了新的未读标识，只要点开就能看到，那人罕见地没有带表情，只发了一句陈述句。  
“我今晚回家就和他们说清楚。”  
洪知秀没能看到，甚至因为睡得太沉，差点错过航班。  
崔胜澈早就发现他眼下发黑，在飞机上不仅没怪他，还让他再睡一觉。洪知秀在他面前总是没有下属的自觉，一听这话立刻又睡了过去。  
落地的时候天色已晚，又正赶上饭点，崔胜澈的合作方专门派了人过来接他们，将他们直接送上了生意的饭桌，一大群老板来自不同的地方，口音杂得很，洪知秀左右都要交流，但一个典型的南方口音，一个又是西南腔调，让他感到了前所未有的疲倦。  
崔胜澈坐在主位旁边帮不上他，又是个总字当头的人，身为下属的洪知秀自然而然成了围攻的对象，一表人才的车轱辘话听了多少，酒就喝了多少，白的啤的一样不落，头晕眼花都是轻的。撑着桌沿，努力睁大眼睛将周围的人看了个遍，心头压抑着的那一部分突然就冒了尖，烟气酒气混杂的地方惹得他频频反胃，对全圆佑就这么不声不响地想念起来。他永远像初见一般高高瘦瘦，身上有淡淡的香味，就算陪着他在这样的环境里待的再久也不会沾上半分，怀抱里永远是干爽温暖的。  
“全圆佑……”  
他留着仅存的一点清醒用来低声呼唤，一遍又一遍。  
千里之外，全圆佑跪在一堆碎碗碎碟子前，紧咬着嘴唇，生生挨下落在身上的每一下抽打，在心里默念着洪知秀三个字，始终不肯松口。  
老太太腿脚不比前几年，不能长时间站着，坐在离小孙子最远的椅子上掉眼泪，哆哆嗦嗦地冲着全圆佑的父亲愤怒的背影喊别打了。  
“送妈回房间去！”  
全圆佑强撑着转过半个身子冲老太太笑:“奶奶您休息去吧，我没事。”  
“你没事？”父亲一脚将他蹬翻在地，手中的皮带比原来抽得更狠，“你没事是吗？我看你要撑到什么时候！几年不管你，你心野的没边了是吗？我们是什么家庭，你怎么敢？怎么敢？”  
全圆佑咬着牙，缩在地上供他打，手背还不小心蹭到了碎片渣子，鲜血长流，眼尖的母亲看见了，尖叫着去夺皮带，结果被气头上的全父一把推开，一个不慎也滑倒在那堆碎片周围。  
“妈！”  
全圆佑连忙爬了过去，把人从地上扶起来，还没扶稳又挨了一耳光，怀里的母亲看着他，抽噎着收回手，眼睛通红。  
“圆佑，你告诉我，你是不是非得要那个男人，哪怕不认我和你爸？”  
“妈，我求你了。”全圆佑蓦地眼眶一热，垂下头去与她对视着，目光是不容否决的坚定，“我真的不能和他断了。”  
“你还说！”全父一把将他掀开，自己将全母扶了起来，居高临下的怒视着地上的儿子，“以前你顺着我，我管得了你，现在你翅膀硬了，不听话了，我也不难为你，要是你周末还乖乖去相亲，我就当没听过你的这些话，要是你不去，就学着崔家那小子净身出户吧，看看你有没有本事混成人家那样！”  
全母靠在丈夫怀里，始终没有停止过抽泣，看着从小到大最听话的儿子始终坐在地上一言不发，更觉悲从中来，轻轻推开丈夫走了过去，在儿子面前蹲下，手掌抚过他的脸颊。  
“圆佑，妈妈就你一个孩子，我知道我们管你太紧，你有什么不满意的，可以直接跟妈说，不想相亲，我们就不去，你想干什么妈都答应你好不好？”  
“妈……”全圆佑看着母亲近乎自欺欺人的模样，不忍再看她，拉下了脸上的手垂下头去，“对不起。”  
一句对不起无疑是判了死刑，全母再难支撑，蹲在地上放声大哭，哭声在空荡荡的客厅上空回荡，生生在一家人的心上割出几道血痕来。  
出了家门已是深夜，全圆佑身上什么都没有，只有一把洪知秀给的家门钥匙。手背上的伤口已经凝住不再渗血，他看着那一条触目惊心的痕迹，从口袋里拿出了手机，点开了唯一置顶的对话框，一字一字地打，眼泪也一滴一滴地掉在手机屏幕上。  
“我现在只剩你了。”

【2015】  
全圆佑和家里吵了一架，被脾气暴躁的全父打了一耳光，这不是他第一次挨打，却是他挨打挨得最窝火的一次。  
和洪知秀相识在2014年夏，在一起已经是15年的秋天。  
这期间他军校毕业，无心再在部队打磨，铁了心要脱军装走人，全父知道勃然大怒，二话不说就托了关系，将他安排进了离市区最近的一个支队。军校大学生一开始都是在基层，但有的人去处甚好，有的人则会被扔去荒无人烟的地方，全圆佑得了个好去处不但没有很高兴，还气冲冲地回了趟家。  
全父对儿子的抗议一概不理，直接让他打包东西去报道。已经二十出头的大小伙子顿时觉得自己既无尊严也没有人权可言，头脑一热就冲着父亲大吼，说自己不愿意和他一样在部队磨完三十几年，活得一点起伏都没有。  
话音刚落就被一耳光挥得头晕眼花，整个人都懵了。回过神来，全父已经让人把他的东西打包得差不多了，全圆佑捏着拳头在父亲面前立了半天，怎么说都不走。  
“爸。”他第一次从一个长辈身上体会到何为失望，看着对方的眼睛慢慢没了温度，“我是你儿子，还是你军功章里的一块？”  
他问得掷地有声，到头来只换得一个在脚边碎裂的陶瓷杯。  
洪知秀那时还买不起房，在一栋老居民楼租了个两室一厅，虽然要爬楼梯但内里装修不错，处的地段也安静。在一起几个月，经由全圆佑，他认识了转业下海的崔胜澈，对方是全圆佑最要好的哥哥，也是大院里一起长大的孩子，给足了他面子，直接将一个茶馆丢给他打理，还兼职着自己的生活助理，薪水给得丰厚，够他租房不说，连吃穿用度的花销算进去都有盈余，这对一个初出茅庐的大学生无疑是天降馅饼，尽管洪知秀不相信这种砸过来的好运，但碍着情面还是领了差事，战战兢兢地工作着，日子久了倒也惬意。  
全圆佑平时没空，周末一有时间就跑过来赖着。他像个快乐的载体，存在的时间不长，可让人难以忘怀，满心是留恋。洪知秀无法忽视身心上日益增长的双重依赖，也不敢忘记在一起时不够纯粹的初衷，每每对上那双柳叶眼，都觉心头一沉，便拿出更多的耐心去填。  
又一个周末，他早早准备了一桌菜，谁知打开门就迎接了一个双眼通红的全圆佑。虽在一起时间不长，但他是第一次看见这人露出无助的神情，眼角，发丝皆是失望伤心，吓得他赶紧抬手摸头，还没摸几下就被抱进了怀里。  
“我很难过。”  
高大的身形蜷缩着，乖顺地倚着洪知秀，再硬的石头心也化成了水 ，拉着他在沙发上坐下又给倒了杯碳酸饮料递到眼前，哄小孩一般。  
全圆佑接过饮料难掩惊讶:“你不是不喜欢喝吗？”   
“谁说的？我可太喜欢了。”  
“你骗我。”全圆佑喝了一口，不高兴地放下被子，一个用力将他扑倒在沙发上，额头，鼻尖一一亲过，最后在唇边落下一吻。  
洪知秀躲不开又觉得痒痒，捡着空隙告饶:“我错了，原谅我吧。”  
他笑得眼睛像两牙弯月，轻而易举地掠去心头的苦楚。全圆佑手撑着两端，从上面看着他，良久后发出一声感叹。  
“我真的好喜欢你。”

【2019】  
在酒店的马桶边吐了几轮，洪知秀连站起来地力气都没有了，临了还是崔胜澈进厕所来寻，找到人后弯腰帮他顺后背，一下一下地拍，见人吐净了又上前将他从脏兮兮的隔间架了出来，胳膊放在自己肩上，搂住了腰。  
两个人在酒店的走廊走不出一条直线，崔胜澈却没半句怨言。尽管白天一句都没问，可直觉还是告诉他洪知秀兴致不高，再加上今天在饭桌上来者不拒的拼命样，他看在眼里帮不上忙，不心疼是假的。  
说起来神奇，人与人之间没有绝对的事情。他初见洪知秀是在15年，那时全圆佑找上门来，破了自己从不开口求人的原则，说是要为一个人讨个生计，闲职也没关系。彼时他已下海多时，商人本能聚焦在利益问题上，让他直接给素未谋面的人下了判断，有人借着全圆佑的光给个人谋福利。  
等见到洪知秀本人，看到他堪比女生的精致长相，这个想法便越发确定。可这个忙他推脱不了，家里没有亲兄弟，全圆佑小他一岁又在对门住，想不亲近都难。亲如兄弟的孩子找上门来，无论如何都只能先答应。本想着只要洪知秀出了纰漏就立刻把他踢出去，却没想到原先生意不怎么的茶馆渐渐红火起来，加之洪知秀又时常跟着他四处征战，时间一长，倒让他记不清雇人的初衷了。  
“散了？”  
沾满酒气的话将崔胜澈的思绪成功拉回，他使了点劲又将人架稳了些，看他的狼狈样又忍不住说道。  
“散了，你今天怎么回事？谁递都喝不要命了？”  
“嗯，不要了。”  
“又怎么了？下午就奇奇怪怪的。”  
“哥。”洪知秀心头装着事时才会这么叫他，“全圆佑说他要跟家里摊牌。”  
嚯，事儿真的不小。崔胜澈对两人知根知底，自然明白摊牌是什么下场，全圆佑不像他从小皮到大，对那位不苟言笑的全政委，还有往上的那位司令都是从小顺从到大，真要是说了，全家非翻了天不可。  
“你说怎么就那么不听劝呢？我说了太多次了，我说我们走不到头的，且行且珍惜就可以了，他偏不……”洪知秀噙着眼泪嘟囔，嗓子都被酒水浇哑了不少，“他的前程毁了，我拿什么还？我一个活生生的例子还不够他看吗？”  
“好好好哥明白了，你别激动。”崔胜澈安抚着他，“你想过怎么办了吗？”  
“想过……”  
“怎么办？”  
踩棉花一样的步伐止在廊中央，洪知秀吸了吸鼻子，眼睫毛上还悬着一颗要落不落的晶莹。  
“得断了才行。”  
北京时间二十三点，醉了的洪知秀倒在酒店的床上，点开微信里那个玉桂狗头像的对话框，所有的情绪在看到未读消息后彻底崩溃，天崩地裂般自毁于他的心间。  
二十四点整，躺在洪知秀的大床上，全圆佑看着他发来的消息，将眼泪全部溶进了枕头，无声却沉痛。  
“我现在只有你了。”  
这是全圆佑最后的奋力一搏。  
“分手吧全圆佑。”  
这是洪知秀最后一次对自己狠心。


End file.
